Strange Things 2: The Unexpected
by TanoxxxSkywalker and E-Kae
Summary: Sequel to Strange Things. Please, read and enjoy :) Review, and tell us what you think.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Ahsoka`s POV**

It`s isn`t a big deal. Well, not _that_ big of a deal. I was getting ready to end everything, once and for all. But not alone._ If that were even possible_, I smirked. But could I really end it all after what I`m about to do? Can Lux forgive me? _Impossible. But Lux would have to understand that what I`m doing is for the best._ I wouldn`t really be leaving Lux. Not really. But I`d always be somewhere with him, and most likely I`d be in his heart, and in his memories. And if I could, I would have never found my way to Vader in the first place. Sadly, I can`t take back the past. But I can`t really change the future either. For other people, they didn`t know what would happen in the next few moments of their lives. But for me, I was opposite. I use to be like those people, wondering what my day would turn out like. Either if I had another mission with my master, if I had a long training session, if I was teaching a class of younglings for master Yoda, or if I would be in the Archives throughout the day trying to learn something I was interested in. But now, everything except having another mission (without my master) had changed. Because I knew what would happen in a few moments. I was risking my life to with someone I didn`t trust, just to restore and maintain peace to the galaxy.


	2. Chapter 1: Close

**Chapter 1: Close  
**

**Obi-wan's POV**

To do things the right way, to get them done the right way, they needed to be planned out first. And not a five-minute planning session. Force, that was something Obi-wan tried teaching his old _apprentice_. The word seemed sour, even just by thinking it. Obi-wan frowned.

If he was right, he could sense a shift in the force. But it was something small. Or it was just that he was too far out. He made his way to the village where Anakin had grown up. Where Qui-gon had found him when he was just a boy.

Obi-wan didn't like the idea of being in hiding. But what could he really do about it? The only hope there actually was was Luke or Leia. But he knew better to not get them involved. Well, not at first anyways. Ahsoka must be somewhere far on the other side of the galaxy, siding with rebels. Obi-wan smiled. _Ahsoka was trained well..._

When Obi-wan started entering the village, he pulled the cloak over him. Human beings, and other specie's stared at him, as if he had something to hide (which he did), but not that they would go up to him and say anything or start a scene. They were smart not to.

The smell of smoke was in the air, which annoyed Obi-wan._ Must be a fire... _He ignored it. The last thing he needs is to make _another _scene. Only the last time was an accident. Who knew someone could feel like you slapped them in the face and all you did was accidentality step on their shoe? Stupid. It was just stupid.

But after the crazy misunderstanding, Obi-wan laughed about it. He hadn't really laughed or joked about anything in a while, so why not? Sure, he didn't have anyone to talk to, really, but he wasn't exactly alone. He had Luke.

_"Keep him safe, you will"_ Yoda's voice rang in his head. Obi-wan wondered if Yoda was just _really_ listening in, or if he had just imagined him in his head.

"It's the only thing I can do right now" Obi-wan muttered.

_"Maybe, but be cautious, you will"_

"Yes, Master" Obi-wan said back, and turned to make sure no one had heard him, maybe thinking he was a crazy person. But no one heard him, so he moved forward.

**Lux's POV**

Lux Bonteri was finally waking up. He was exhausted, and alone. He examined the place more. It was a small place, made of sand. At first he though it would collapse on him, but it didn't. It was shaped like a hut, but the ground just was soft sand. In front of him, was a small fire and a couple tools used for mauling animals.

Everything clicked. He was tired up to a pole. He recalled being kidnapped, and having a blackout. He recalled going to get food of Ahsoka and Him.

"Ahsoka", He said her name below a whisper. She would know that something was wrong. She had to! She would come looking for him, wouldn't she? He sighed in fustration. He felt like he was like everything was the end of him when a sandman entered the hut.

**Ahsoka's POV**

I could swear the expression on my face was scared and afraid, but what I was actually feeling was surprised. The gargoyle form changed, and in the strange animal's position, stood the Son. And everything happened so quickly. All he did was smile at me, evilly, and than I woke up.


	3. Chapter 2: Calling Out

**Ahsoka's Pov**

I woke up out of breath, as if I hadn't took a single breath since I was out. My head hurt; It was pounding, like I had the worst headache in the history of headaches. The ship was completely empty, and no Lux in sight. It was late in the evening, but Lux was no where. I couldn't sense him either. I sat up straight, and placed both my hands on my head and sighed heavily. _It hurts._ My head hurt badly, but as much as I tried to ignore the pain, the more stronger it got.

"Ugh", It was the only noise that came out. I dropped my hands, and looked around more, "Lux?" I called out. No answer. _Well, obviously._ I didn't sense him anywhere near me. I slowly got to my feet, and almost lost my balance. "What the-? ...Ugh, where is it?" I could not find my other light saber. I picked up the only light saber I had, and felt really confused. Than I exited the ship.

It was dark, and it was a little windy, but I was not cold. It was obviously bearable. When I started walking off to the little village, I felt something in the force. But not powerful, but I was still able to feel it. I sighed deeply and shut my eyes. _Lux, Lux, Lux..._ I opened my eyes. He should've been back a long time ago, right? I started off for the village once more, knowing that by now, everyone would be a sleep at home. At their homes.

**Obi-Wan's**** Pov**

Walking faster, the same feeling in the force became stronger. Obi-Wan sensed something, but he wasn't sure. He had arrived into the village, but it was dark and windy out.

"Hey! You best go home, there might be a storm coming our way!" An elderly man was shouting over to Obi-Wan from his doorway. The village was mostly built of sand. Obi-Wan smirked, and looked up into the sky, than turned back to the elderly man at his doorway.

"Don't mind me, I'm just passing through", Obi-Wan replied.

"Good luck, sir" The elderly man said again, than went into his home. Obi-Wan felt a connection to Ahsoka instantly. He sensed her near by. _Ahsooookkaaaa!_ He was frustrated, but not exactly mad. He was frustrated with her for taking a big risk and coming to Tattooine.

**Ahsoka's** **Pov**

"Obi-Wan", I said that name quietly once I sensed him. Than I ran. I felt joy, for once. It was a great feeling. I got closer to him, and closer, and closer... And than I saw him, walking in my direction with a small smile on his face while I most likely had the biggest smile in the history of biggest smiles.

"Obi-Wan!" Than I ran into his arms and embraced him, "Master Kenobi, I've missed you so much!"

"Ahsoka", He pulled out of the embrace once I did, "What are you doing here?" That's when I froze. My smiled dropped, and all the excitement I felt had disappeared.

"Obi-Wan, we have to talk. But somewhere else. Come back to the ship with me, I'll explain there" I said, motioning him to follow me, and he did.

"Are you alone? Or did you come with someone?" He asked, no expression on his face.

"I came with Lux Bonteri. Senator Lux Bonteri- Oh wait! Umm, well, just Lux Bonteri" _Wow_. "I'll explain everything to you once we get to the ship"

Than I heard Obi-Wan stop and say, "You came here to find me, didn't you?"

I stopped at once, and sighed, "Obi-Wan, I-"

"Well, of course you did" _Uh-oh._ He didn't sound happy, "Ahsoka, why did you take the big risk and come here? Were you followed?"

"Umm... Master, can you please just come back with me to the ship?" I asked, anxious suddenly.

"Alright. But I get every single answer for every question I ask, got it?" Obi-Wan and his negotiating. Not that I was turning it down.

"Got it." And than we made our way to the ship.

**Lux's** **Pov**

Lux couldn't understand the sandmen, they spoke so differently from how he does. He got a beating he didn't deserve, he saw blood he didn't want to see and he suffered much, much pain. The first hit was so hard, he couldn't feel anything at first. Than it all came at once. He tried to hold on, but it hurt too much. He needed Ahsoka, and he knew it. He didn't know how to get out of this situation, but he had faith in Ahsoka to save him.

**(A/N Not exactly finished, you may have a lot of questions about this chaper, but don't ask. Please, lol. You'll learn more in the next upcoming chapters, which get exciting and, well, bad. For Ahsoka, Lux and Obi-wan.**

**Sorry about the laaaaaaaaaaate update you guys, just been busy with stuff. Well, it's officially been a year since I, Emily, lost my family, but I'm not really hurt as much as I was. I've gotten much much better. It's getting easier to talk about.**

**For a while in the beginning of the year, I wasn't ready to accept that I have to live each year without them. That I wouldn't see my little sister live her dreams or see her everyday. And moving from foster home to foster home, it got harder and harder to hold onto the only family I had left, E-Kae. There was a time when I only had myself and no one by my side. But there was music, and that's what kinda got my through a lot. Mostly Christina Grimmie. Her one song, "Find Me" Is one of the most amazing songs ever. I never got sick of that song, you know? But on her latest album today, Without Love, her song "I Bet You Don't Curse God" is even amazing-er. If that's even a word (I know its not, but it is to me -_- lol) But anyways, I must thank Christina Grimmie. "THANKS CHRISTINA!"**

**Well, I'm probably boring you right about now, but I hope you guys have a good day/evening/morning. Because I know I will)**

**(HEY! It's E-Kae! If you guys have any questions about Strange Things or about any of our other 'fics, please private message us. We're working on this thing where we'll be answering questions about mainly strange things, but into our "guideline". We'll have more information about our "guideline" later, but 'til than, review and tell us what you think:))**


End file.
